Digibro
Conrad Aaron Collins, more commonly known as Digibro (formerly known as "DigibronyMLP"), with channel name Otaku Gonzo Journalism, '''is an anime YouTube critic who is known for his analytical and detail-oriented breakdowns of anime series, movies, and also of the anime medium as a whole. His videos generally feature only his commentary, and while having used background music on several occasions, he has stated that "one should only use music in videos if it adds something to the video", and that in his videos, he talks at such a pace that background music would only be distracting. He has two other channels that he regularly updates Digibro After Dark and Digibro's Turntable, however, Otaku Gonzo Journalism (formerly Digibro) is his main channel. Digibro makes money primarly from his Patreon, with some aditional revenue from his videos, these combined funds, allow him to make a living off of YouTube. Friends/YouTube Associates * My Japanese Animes (Endless Jess/Jesse) * BestGuyEver (Nate) * Gibbontake (Hippocrit) * Munchywearstinyhats * Subsonic Sparkle (Kamara) * Ninouh (Jimi) * TheDavoo * GoatJesus (Mikel) * Tommy Oliver (Tommy Oliver) * TheNeedleDrop (Anthony) * The PubCrawl (Cider) * LethalAuroraMage * Ben Saint * Pantsu Party (May) Ex-Associates * Mother's Basement (Geoff) * Mumkey Jones Personal Life Digibro claims that during his prepubescent youth to have been clinically depressed to the point to have attempted suicide, his depression persisted throughout middle school, high school and collage until he dropped out due to his poor grades and started working at target where he acquitted sufficient funds to purchase a microphone and start his YouTube channel, digibronyMLP. Conrad has two younger brothers, Victor, who is an aspiring filmmaker and the co-star of his gaming channel Digi Bros, and Shade, who has appeared in some Digibros episodes and other select videos with Conrad. He always claimed that, when he was younger, he was a little boy who looked like a little girl, which he finally proved in a video with actual pictures from the his due to people never believing him. History Conrad is an anime YouTube critic who analyzes works of fiction, particularly anime. Going with the slogan "Otaku Gonzo Journalist", Digibro has been known to state that he "probably enjoys analyzing stuff way too much" and that it has interfered with his enjoyment when watching anime. He has several channels to which he posts various types of videos. Originally, Conrad ran an anime blog before launching the MLP Analysis community, and was primarily known by the "Digibrony style" of MLP videos. He eventually lost interest in the show and retired as an MLP analyst, choosing to focus entirely on anime. Currently, Conrad is making anime analysis videos on his main channel and "Game Grumps" style videos on his alt account Digibros. Various Channels *Digibro: This is Conrad's main channel, as well as his most subscribed channel by far, having more than 300,000 subscribers. On this channel he analyzes entire anime and singular aspects of certain anime, in addition to providing general thoughts with which he wants to influence the way anime is being talked about (he talks about it in this video ). Notable anime he's analyzed in depth are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sword Art Online, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, The Asterisk War and Psycho Pass/Psycho Pass 2/Psycho Pass: The Movie. *Digi Does Anime: Digi does anime was a channel primarily created as a supplementary channel after a series of channel takedowns. The channel would mostly be used to either re-upload, and or upload videos that were outside of the video length restriction which plagued his channel for a long time. *Digibro After Dark: Digibro After Dark is mostly a channel dedicated to videos that don't fit Digi's main channel, be it unscripted ramblings or subjects not related to anime, such as video games, music, YouTube meta commentaries or vlogs. Most of the videos on the channel have a "spur of the moment" style to them, in particular Digi's drunken ramblings, where he gets drunk in front of camera while lashing out at subjects that interest him. *Digi bros: One of Digibro's lesser know channels, being a "couch and play" lets-play channel which he does with his brother Victor. *Digibro's Turntable: Digi's most recent channel, which he created in July of 2017, which is dedicated to music vlogs. *The Pro Crastinators: Although not directly run by Digibro, he does make a regular appearance on the podcast alongside mostly his friends on YouTube, with the exception of Ben Saint, whom is a comics author. *DJ Cider's Pub Crawl: Although not directly run by Digibro, he does make a regular appearance on this podcast as well along with many of his YouTube friends. It's a podcast where they basically just get drunk and shoot the shit. *Modal Hsoul Productions: Digi's semi-active first channel, which he created back in 2007, where he and his brother Victor uploaded video game reviews and sketch comedies. *GamecubeChats: Digi's former gaming channel, which is inactive, where he, his brother Victor, and their friend Brandon Tolontino played gamecube games. *Black Rose: A secret channel created in 2016, which is inactive, where Digi playes certain games. such as .hack. *Digi's Favorite Albums: Digi's Favorite Albums, which is inactive, was a channel where he uploaded vlogs talking about some of his favorite albums. He only uploaded three videos before he stopped uploading to it all together. *List Bro: List Bro is a channel where Digi uploaded top ten lists. He only uploaded two videos to it before it went inactive. *Conrad Collins: Conrad Collins is an inactive channel with only one video, a five second video called "Gayy." *trialofthegoldenwitc: trialofthegoldenwitc was the official YouTube channel for Digi's music project Trial of the Golden Witch, which has been inactive for over five years. *Dorkass Acapella Bros: This is a channel that has been terminated due to terms of service violations. Criticism Digibro has over the years received a lot of criticism for having very strong and emotionally affected opinions about the subjects on his channels, he has talked in favour of moe aesthetics and for having initially creating the analysis community for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. His critics have also given him the nickname "pretty colors Digibro" because they think he constantly talks about the art and animation in anime, giving people the wrongful impression that that's all he cares about. In particular, doing an analytical video on K-On! spanning one and a half hour, spurred a fan perceived feud between him and ThatAnimeSnob, a "feud" which was closed out with Digibro appearing on a podcast with Roricon. The pair are now fine and working things out on their own, as stated by Digibro (via a long V-log) in early May, 2016. Digi has recieved further criticism from his video The Most Boring Taste in Anime, resulting the anime YouTuber Anime Everyday, along with his friend Kenji The Engi Anime Reviews made a video response on Anime Everyday's channel, accusing Digi of generalizing, double standards, and hypocracy in called The Most Boring Taste in Anime - Response. In response to this, Digi also made a response, called The Most Boring Taste in 3x3s (Is Possibly Mine), as an attempt to not only defend himself, but to also clear up what he feels people are taking the wrong way about what he said in his original video. Noteable works Digibro / Digi Does Anime The Asterisk War Sucks Asterisk War Sucks is the followup to Digibro's rather successful series on Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online II. With Asterisk War being the third series from studio A1-Pictures being heavily criticised by Digibro in a multiple long-form episodes format, and after having been quoted on several occasion for stating that he had "an hate boner for A1-Pictures" and that he "loves to hate A1-Pictures", he grew more and more notorious for being highly biased towards A1-Pictures, and many even considered him "too emotionally invested" to criticise any show done by A1-Pictures. Although not backing up on his claims, Digibro has said that it is more a case of A1-Pictures having a consistent low quality, but that there are actually a few shows from the studio that he has enjoyed. Digibro Major Projects Sword Art Online - An Analytical Diatribe Due to the original series being copyright claimed by aniplex, Digibro re-released this eight part series as an one-off hour long video with footage taken from Tera Online, instead of the original Sword Art Online footage, as a means of avoiding the video being taken down again. Despite featuring footage not related to the video and no background music, it is still one of his most successful videos, which goes a long way to see the appeal behind most of Digibro's appeal. Long-form in-depth analysis. Your Anime Sucks : Sword Art Online II After the success of Sword Art Online - An Analytical Diatribe, Digibro follows up with another in depth mostly negative analytical piece. Due to copyright strike limitations, Digibro had to release the four part series between his main channel Digibro and his secondary channel, Digi Does Anime. *Your Anime Sucks: Sword Art Online II (Part 1) *Your Anime Sucks- Sword Art Online II [ ... RESSIVE; OFFICIAL PUBLISHED VERSION *Your Anime Sucks: Sword Art Online II (Part 3) *Your Anime Sucks: Sword Art Online II (FINALE)}} 8 Nights of Kara no Kyoukai One of the more "out there" pieces made by Digibro, this eight part series is mostly an esoteric retrospective commentary, mostly featuring video of Digibro sitting on his bedside doing various mundane acts. Yet another series that does a great job at showing the appeal of Digibro's videos. Psycho Pass vs. Psycho Pass 2 - What Happened? One of his lesser known big series, but still well liked in their own right, is a five part video series where he highlights all the things he loves in the original 22 episode Psycho Pass anime series, everything he hates about it's 11 episode sequel, Psycho Pass 2, and then proceeds to compare them and to explain, from his point of view, what happened to cause the sudden drop of quality between the two series. Before this he did a Psycho Pass analysis video, but says that he prefers this one over the video he made beforehand due to how much more detail he goes into here. Studio Shaft Retrospective This series started when Digibro posted a two-part analysis of Akyuki Shinbo's work in the 90's before he worked with Studio Shaft, posted on October 20, 2016, and October 26, 2016, respectively. Then, on December 15, 2016, he did an analysis about Akyuki Shinbo during the Early 2000's, which served as a prologue to his larger Studio Shaft retrospective, which he says will take a grand total of 16 additional videos. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Franchise Retrospective One of his earlier long-form analysis series, after Sword Art Online, but before Sword Art Online II, Psycho Pass vs. Psycho Pass 2, and The Asterisk War, this is a three part video series of Digi going through the entire Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Franchise and analyzing it, which is one of the lesser known Magical Girl anime franchises in spite of having such a large amount of installments in it. Minor Projects General Anime Knowledge A series of videos aimed at explaining anime as an art-form, done through amongst others meta-commentaries, elaborative pieces. Useless Anime Knowledge Useless Anime Knowledge was a series which is now inactive, where Digi rambled about a random anime series for a few minutes. Top Lists Although very rarely, Digi will occasionally do top lists, such as for random anime recommendations, or his top 20 anime of a certain year. Interesting Anime Protagonists A series inspired by his belief that most main protagonists in anime are really boring or copy-paste, Digibro started a series on his channel where he talks about specific anime protagonists that he deems to be some of the most original or interesting and what makes them so original or interesting, such as Guts from Berserk, for example. Stated in the comments that this series will probably continue less than monthly. Cool Character Designs A series inspired by his belief that most character designs of anime charactera re copy-past, Digibro started a series on his channel where he talks about cool or unique character designs in certain anime characters, such as Kaijou from Shimoneta, for example. The Most Interesting Thing In..... A series Digi started in 2017 where he gets straight to the point and analyzes what he feels is the most interesting aspect of of a particular anime. Theses videos are often extremely short, because he's only discussing one part of the anime instead of many parts of it. Other The Pleeb & The Weeb: The Pleeb & The Weeb is a Podcast-like series that Digibro does with his friend, EndlessJess, where they watch an anime series or movie, and discuss it, often with differing opinions on it between them, and the viewers watching get to decide weather they feel which one of them is the Pleeb and which one of them is the Weeb. Dark Souls vs. Bloodborne - The Player Character: One of the very few gaming videos on his main channel, as well as very few gaming analysis videos at all, and undoubtedly his most well known one, he compares Dark Souls with its spiritual successor Bloodborne, talking about all of their similarities and differences. 250 Anime Recommendations: 250 Anime Recommendations is a vlog on his main channel where Digi sits down for almost seven hours and recommends every anime that he's ever completed that he thinks is worth recommending, ranking them from Light Recommendation, to Medium Recommendation, to Strong Recommendation, to Must Watch Recommendation. He excluded any shows he knows would be on the list but hasn't completed, such as Gintama, and shows that he thinks has a much better manga, such as One Piece. He wrote all the shows he recommended in a google docs separated in each of the categories. He also stated that when he plans on making followup vidoes every time he finishes 50 more anime that he feels like recommending. Digi Does Anime ANIME HYPE TRAIN '''ANIME HYPE TRAIN is a series Digi used to do on his channel Digi Does Anime where he and his brothers did week by week episodic reviews of currently airing anime series of the particular anime season that it was. He seems to have stopped doing these for some reason, or perhaps just put it on hold or on an indefinite hiatus; he has made no comment as to why he no longer does them. He didn't always finish reviewing each anime weekly, in fact he finished reviewing very few of them. Most of them were by the numbers regarding episodic reviewers, except for the few times he included his brother in his reviews, as well as his reviews for the anime series Koufuku Graffiti, where he made them eat-alongs with the eating centric anime series. Digibro After Dark Major Projects K-On! - A Loving Thesis Digibro goes into a one and a half hour analysis on K-On!, a series considered by most to be "a silly comedy only". Although receiving praise from many for being able to put on the display the true depth and meaning behind what semed like a rather shallow series, it received equally the amount of criticism for being "overly analytical" and "reading too far into too little". Finish or Fail: Seasonal Anime Shows A show where Digi goes through each anime of each season each year and attemps to watch them; some of them he finishes, and some of them he drops, or very occasioanlly puts on hold. What he does is puts the number of shows there are into a random number generator and whichever show comes up is the one he'll do first, typically doing around 5 per video. The show started on his blog back in 2011, but wasn't revived and put in video form until 2016, in an attempt to watch, or at least sample, every anime ever. Other Weekly Vlogs: For a few months, Digi did "weekly vlogs" where he'd pick a topic and make a video about it every week. They included Manga Mondays, Vinal Tuesdays, DVD Wednesdays, and Alcohol on Sundays. Drunken rant about how shit kanye's "the life of pablo" is: One of the videos that truly captivates the spirit of Digibro After Dark, starting off with Digibro shouting "holy fucking shit, you ever have those moments when you feel like you're the last sane person on planet earth?". Digi goes into great length to talk about his relationship to music, going back and forth to the initial subject, but constantly derailing in his drunken rage. [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKzkObKaDC_cg7_1c8VmqnJqPI3EvLs3o Digi Bros Discuss ]: A Discussion series where Digi and his brother Victor talik about a specific topic, usually in vlogs, for like an hour, give or take a few minutes. just shittalking other anime youtubers for like half an hour, oh god what have i done: Probably his most controversial video, on March 14, 2017, Digi uploaded a video called "just shittalking other anime YouTubers for like half an hour, oh god what have i done" where he gets drunk and proceeds to openly voice his complaints with the anime community and other anime YouTubers. YouTubers he voiced complaints about included Gigguk, The Canipa Effect, Mother's Basement, RCAnime, and AniMatt, YouTubers he expressed indifferent viewpoints for included Under the Scope Reviews, and YouTubers he praised included Super Eyepatch Wolf, Ninouh, The Pedantic Romantic, BestGuyEver, Endless Jess, and Mumkey Jones. Many agreed with his views, and many got angry. Several people, such as RCAnime, Gigguk, Subsonic Sparkle, and The Pedantic Romantic made response videos too it, (the former 2 disagreeing with him, the third one doing a comedic video, and the latter one agreeing with him), and it ultimately resulted in a 4 hour long podcast on Mother's Basement's channel with Digi, Mother's Basement, Ninouh, Gigguk, Subsonic Sparkle, and The Pedantic Romantic. Digi has stated that while he does agree with many of what he said in the video, he regrets doing it drunk because his points were less cohesive and consice than normal, and he did make a couple of poor word choices throughout it. Series' On Hiatus Spin the Crunchyroulette was a show where Digi goes to Crunchyroll and hits the random button, which would take him to the first episode of a random anime; then, if he hasn't seen the show, he'll try watching it. He's done several alone, but has also had several guests, including Endless Jess and BestGuyEver. He put the show on hiatus, and hasn't said if he'll ever revive it. It also had a spinoff called Spin the Sakugaboorou, where he went to the website Sakugaboorou and clicked random to find random gif images of impressive animation in anime, or Sakuga, and if he hasn't seen the show he'd go to watch it. So far it's only had one episode, where the Davoo, his editor, guest starred. Second Chances Board: Over the years, Digi has dropped hundresd of anime. As a response to his fans constantly complaining about him dropping certain shows, he started the Second Chances Board. On the introduction video, people have to post a comment explaining in detail why he should give a certain anime a second chance. He'll then put it on a board he put together which hangs on the wall and throws a dart at it; whichever one the dart gets closest to will be the one he gives a second chance. He put the show on hiatus, and hasn't said if he'll ever revive it. Digibros Let's Plays The primary series on Digibros, where Conrad and his brother, Victor, play through games and commentate over them in the style of Game Grumps. Their most notable Let's Plays are Dark Souls, Ratchet & Clank, (which they dropped), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, among many others. Other Ocarina of Time - N64 vs. 3DS: Although more in the style of Digibro's main channel's videos, rather than Digi Bros, Digi goes into great length to explain how although Ocarina of Time on N64 is one of his favourite games of all time, 3DS was a massive disappointment. Digibro's Turntable Worst to Best Inspired by a show of the same name by Anthany Fantano of TheNeedleDrop, this is a series of vlogs where Digi picks a band or artist who is important to him or who was important to him at some point and ranks all of their albums, from the worst album to the best album. Lyrical Investigation A show where Digi analyzes the lyrics of complexly written songs. Corrupting Your Kids Corrupting Your Kids is a new channel that Digibro created in 2018 whre he and his fiance, May, do podcasts where they watch seasonal anime live and give their initial impressions of what they're watching. Since they don't show the anime on screen for copyright reasons, it's probably advised that, if you care about spoilers, you either watch the anime they're talking about before you watch the podcast, or you watch it along with them. Patreon Digibro is on Patreon. When he first started it in 2014 he had a per video patreon, but in 2017 he changed it to a per month patreon. Digibro's Patreon Introduction I am Digibro! Longtime blogger and analytically-minded person. I love to pull apart media and figure out what draws me to it. At some point, I got really good at doing it, and decided maybe I should try and make a career out of it. Ideally, I could make my money from advertisers via YouTube, but due to a number of complications, doing so has proven difficult. That's why we're here on Patreon--hopefully this will prove to be a better support platform! Note that I only put my substantial analytical videos up for patronage. The line isn't clearly defined, but I try to make sure you're getting what you pay for. Reward Goals *$1 or more per month **I will love you forever. *$3 or more per month **'Access to the blocked or unreleased videos archive on google drive: '''Any videos which have been removed from my YouTube channels that I don't have any current plans to reupload can be found here, as well as a number of previously-unreleased videos. The folder will be updated any time something gets removed from YouTube that I don't want to reupload, or if I find/make any videos that I don't want to upload to begin with. There are currently 47 videos in the archive, and you can find a list of them above in the about section. *$5 or more per month **'Behind-the-Scenes Content: At the end of each month, my editor, The Davoo, and I, will be producing long-form commentaries on all of my videos. These will be hours-long podcast-with-video-style commentaries getting deep into why and how we did things the way we did, and explaining any inside jokes and background stories related to the production process. Additionally, each time I put out a video, I'll write up a piece about why I wanted to make it, and summarize the process I took in doing so as a post here on patreon. Both of these will be available at this tier in addition to the $3 stuff. *$10 or more per month **'''Commentary Videos: At the end of each month, my editor Davoo and I produce long-form commentaries on all of my videos. These are hours-long podcast-with-video-style commentaries getting deep into why and how we did things the way we did, and I often describe how I'd do it better now. *$15 or more per month **'A Bi-weekly Podcasts': A 90-minute podcast named 2 Weeks Review released every other Tuesday in which Digibro reviews all of his experiences over the past two weeks in-depth. *$20 or more per month **'TWO Monthly Livestreams': Acess to a patreon-exclusive livestream where you can chat with me about whatever. Probably will do one on Friday at 7PM EST and the other on Saturday at 4AM EST, so that people around the world will have a chance to be there. All of these will be archived and accessible to anyone on this tier in the future. Anyone who can't make it can send questions ahead of time to be answered on the stream. *$25 or more per month **Singing Your Name to the Tune of Anime Songs: Once a month, I will record a video of me singing all of these patron's names, how much they contributed, and how cool they are, to the tune of an anime song. This tier has since been removed. Stretch Goals *$400 or more per month (REACHED) **I need a new bed. General comfort improves efficiency! Which, when working from home, means a lot. *$600 or more per month (REACHED) **If I hit this goal, I'll be able to hire Davoo full-time to edit my videos and get way more content out there. *$1,100 or more per month (REACHED) **My fulltime editor, The Davoo, lives in the middle of nowhere, Missouri, and has a terrible internet connection. If he and I lived in close proximity, we could get more work done more efficiently. At this patron amount, I could afford to move him up to VA with me. *$3,500 or more per month (REACHED) **'Make Me Not Regret This Change': This is about the baseline of what the patreon was able to make when it was on a per-video basis. If I make less than that this month, me and Davoo will have to make some serious lifestyle adjustments lol. *$5,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED) **I will become a God who can do anything. Podcasts MangaPod Weebcast The Weebcast was Digibro's seasonal podcast, which has since been handed off to Mother's Basement, where him and his friends talk about the new season of anime after a few episodes of each show have been released each season. The Pro Crastinators Podcast Pro Crastinator Interviews Pub Crawl/DJ Cider's Pub Crawl Old-Ass Anime Cast A podcast where Digi talks about anime that he has a long history with and/or has a lot of errant thoughts about that would be difficult/impossible to structure into a normal video. Seasonal Anime Series Every Week *Eromanga-Sensei every Week *Fate/Apocrypha Every Week *Made in Abyss Every Week Other Miscellanous/One-Shot Podcasts External Links *Patreon *Official Website *Reddit *MyAnimeList *Figure Collection *Bandcamp *Soundcloud 1 *Soundcloud 2 *Purevolume *Tumblr *Letterboxd *Twitch *DeviantArt *GoodReads *DailyMotion *Metal Acrhives *GameFAQs *MyOtaku Gallery Digibro1.png|One of Digibro's Former Channel Icons Digibro2.png Digibro After Dark.jpg|One of Digibro After Dark's Former Channel Icons Digi Does Anime.jpg|Digi Does Anime Channel Icon Digibro2.jpg|Digibro's CURRENT Channel Icon Digibro3.jpg|Digibro After Dark's CURRENT Channel Icon Digibro4.jpg|Digibro's Turntables' CURRENT Channel Icon Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Users that joined in 2017